Lynn Loud
Lynn Loud, Jr. is a main character in the Nickelodeon animated television series, [http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Loud_House The Loud House]. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Knuckles the Echidna vs Lynn Loud (Completed) *'Lynn Loud vs. Balrog' *'Lynn Loud vs. Hugo]' Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Sam Puckett (iCarly) * Balrog (Street Fighter) * Andy Bogard (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) * Yuri Sakazaki (Art of Fighting/King of Fighters) * Steve Fox (Tekken) * Josie Rizal (Tekken) * Hugo (Street Fighter) * T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) * Larry the Lobster (Spongebob Squarepants) * Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy) * Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * Sportacus (LazyTown) History At the age of 13, Lynn Loud is the fifth-oldest child in the Loud family. She is the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters, and the youngest teenager. Her most annoying habit is turning everything into a sport. Lynn is named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. As seen in "Undie Pressure" Lynn tends to turn everything into a sport - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive and strives to be "number one" on every sports team she plays on. Nickelodeon Description "Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slap shot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare!" Death Battle Info Background *Age: 13 *Goal: To be an Olympic Athlete *Named after her father, Lynn Loud Sr. *Annoying Habit: Turning everything into a sport *Very Superstitious *A chocoholic like her sisters *Has 9 sisters, and 1 brother *Ideal superpower: To be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks *Favorite Food: Submarine Sandwiches *Dislikes: Her sister, Luan Loud's Jokes and puns 'Sports' *Football *Soccer *Lucha Libre (masked wrestling) '' *Roller Derby *Baseball *Basketball *Tennis *Hockey *Kickboxing 'Strong Suit' * One of Ace Savvy's sidekicks **Superpowers ***Super Strength ***Fast reaction time ***Super Speed ***Agility increases ****Weapons *****Barbells *****Boxing Gloves *****Frisbee disk ''( can also be used as a shield ) 'Powers and Abilities' *Extreme athletic abilities *Proficiency in multiple sports *Mastery of every Martial Arts known to man *Giving Massages *Superhuman Strength *Good at Cooking 'Arsenel' *'Tennis and Shuttlecock Racket *Baseball Bat *Hockey Stick *Sports Balls **Baskeball **Soccer ball **Tennis ball **Baseball **Shuttlecock *Kickboxing gear *Karate gear *Biking gear 'Martial Arts / The Loud House Fighting Style ' *The Loud House Fighting Cloud *Lightning quick kicks *Roundhouse kick *Knifehand *Side kick *Uppercut Kick *Karate Chop *Kung-Fu punches *Sneak Attacks *Suprise Mime Attack **Lynn acts like a mime and gives the opponent a wedgie *Dutch Oven **Also known as "fart attacks" 'Other Sports' *Surfing *Chicken Fights *Hackysack *Roughhousing with her siblings *Food Fights 'Feats' *Won 3 trophies in basketball, bike derby, and roller derby *Out-classed her siblings in agility *Saved a spider from an Exterminator *Helped Lincoln in training for a Football Game *Punched on the wall so hard it made a crack *Lifted a 10-ton garbage dumpster *Performed in a band with her older sister, Luna Loud *Helped gave Lucy a makeover for her date with Rocky Spokes *Helped gave her neighbor Mr. Grouse the best Christmas ever *Helped Lincoln in beating other Nickelodeon characters in computer sports games 'Weaknesses' *'Easiest to anger *Agility has limits *To reckless in her sports *Too superstitous on others *Ignores too much *Too Cocky *Can be childish Gallery Lynn-Strong-Suit.png|Lynn as Strong Suit S1E01A Two minutes to game time.png|"Two minutes to game night." IMG_8450.JPG|Lynn with her siblings get spooked by Lucy Loud 1484434973867.png|Lynn Loud "Background Analysis Page" IMG_8595.PNG|Lynn and her older sisters in Anime form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Daredevils Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:The Loud House Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants